The Destiny of Two
by reenabernadette
Summary: By a stroke of fate Serenity and Endymion meet and automatically begin to feel a unshakable connection to each other. But Beryl and Diamond seem to be getting in the way. What do you think will they be able to find out what it is ? Or not ?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Destiny of Two

Author: Reena Bernadette F. Felix

Chapter: 1

Author's Notes:

This takes place during the Silver Millenium. In this story Serenity and Beryl is fighting for Endymion's affection and love. Who will he chose? Or will Serenity end up with Diamond? Well I hope you guess like it cause this is my first fanfiction! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others do not belong to me but this story does.

**Chapter 1: The Lovely Beginning**

This story begins in the Moon where Princess Serenity is being taught by her mother Queen Serenity the responsibilities she will take on once she become queen. When they finished, Serenity went off to look for her friends who are Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Amy of Mercury, and Princess Lita of Jupiter. She found them in the palace garden smelling the fragrance of all kinds of flowers from every planet in the solar system. First, Serenity decided to go smell her favorite flower a rose one of the flowers from Earth. She then said hi to her best friends.

After she said hi she told them she was going to look for her mother to ask her something and they all agreed. Then she went in to look for her mother but stopped because one of the doors in the hallway caught her eye. She decided to go in because of her curiosity, and found it was a room filled with screens of all the planets since she knew her mom kept watch over every planet. She then looked at every screen but stopped at one particular screen the screen of the planet Earth and saw the most gorgeous man she ever laid eyes on, she wondered who he was but her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door. She then hid somewhere near the door.

The people who came in actually the cats who came in were Artemis and Luna, the royal cats of the Moon Family. When they came in, they were busy checking every screen and so she got a clean getaway and nobody knew she came there except for Queen Serenity who knows where every body is, in her own Moon Kingdom except for the people who go to the center of the Moon to transport off the Moon or people who come into the Moon. When she left she decided to go explore the Earth by herself. So she went to the Moon transporter at the center of the Moon and was transported to Earth in a flash. She saw that her planet was shining bright on the dark sky of Earth, to give light to the Earth.

She knew where she was at the center of the Earth Kingdom…The first thing that came to Serenity's mind was to go to the palace gardens and look for her most favorite flower the red and pink roses. So she walked out and used her magic to locate where the gardens were and was lucky that nobody had seen her. The reason why is because at the moment there was a grand ball for the Prince of Earth who would be Prince Endymion since it was his birthday, Plus his parents thought it was a good idea for him to find a girlfriend. They invited everybody whose royalty or who are friends of the Earth and the Moon was invited as well.

Queen Serenity was about to tell Serenity that they were going to a party on Earth and found out she was no where on the Moon. So she decided to use her power to find her as well as use her power to project what Serenity is doing. She found Serenity on Earth, dressed and accessorized perfectly. She then told herself aloud "Oh Serenity, you're always so curious about everything." She then decided to get ready. While she was getting dressed, Serenity was out and about in the gardens smelling all different types of roses from white, yellow, blue, and most especially the red and pink roses.

After one hour had gone by Serenity heard music playing and knew some party was going on. All of a sudden, Serenity felt like somebody was watching her. She said "Who's there, show yourself!" So the shadowy figure came out. The shadowy figure was a man… Serenity the said "Who are you?" He replied "I'm Prince Endymion of Earth and you are?" Serenity then replied "I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon and nice to meet you Prince Endymion." A that moment Endymion felt like he couldn't speak and he felt something he couldn't describe. Then he said "n...n...nice to meet y…you as well S... S... Serenity" They walked and talked until Serenity felt her mother's power… In minutes her mother knew where she was. Queen Serenity found her and said "Serenity I know you have been here the past few hours and you, Endymion your parents Queen Gaia and King Endymion are looking for you and Happy Birthday Endymion! Your party is about to begin."

Well, there's Chapter 1! Hope you've enjoyed, and please send me comments and suggestions of any sort. I love feedback!Sorry if its short.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story is about the love of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon. Also I put that Nephrenia, Beryl, and Diamond are related to each other and is from the Negaverse even thought they aren't. I love to read fan fiction, and this is my first attempt at writing, but I'm not perfect. I do try as hard as I can to write a good story, so please no flames. **Constructive **criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others do not belong to me but this story does.

**Chapter 2: The Party Has Just Begun **

By: Reena Bernadette

Summary:This takes place during the Silver Millennium. In this story Serenity and Beryl is fighting for Endymion's affection and love. Who will he chose? Will Serenity end up with Diamond?

**KEY: **

"TALKING."

_'THINKING.'_

**EMPHASIS. **

_MEMORY/FLASHBACK _

So they began to walk back to the palace. When they got there Queen Gaia said "**Endymion** where have you been!" "I'm so sorry mother I wasn't keeping track of time."

"Okay Endymion, I'll let you off today because today is your birthday but don't wander off again especially since this ball is in your honor." Then Queen Serenity said "Let's go in since everyone has been waiting for the ball to begin." So everyone went in and saw nobody was there and Queen Gaia remembered that no one was allowed in until the prince came back so Queen Serenity along with Serenity took there place last in line to make sure everyone in line walks smoothly into the ballroom. While they were in like Endymion and his parents where seated in the front listening to one of the servants announcing each and every guest by name and planet. The name the servant announced second to last was "Queen Nephrenia, Prince Beryl, and Prince Diamond of the Negaverse. _'Hmmm... There is too much dark energy emitting from the Negaverse family as well as greed and selfishness.' _Thought Endymion.

Then after two more royal families it was finally Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. The servant then said "Presenting Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity of the Moon." Then everyone clapped and Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity took there seats near Endymion and his parents. At that moment Endymion was staring intently at Serenity. Princess Beryl saw this and began seething with hatred and anger towards Serenity. **'_Stupid Serenity! _**_I know she will take Endymion from me!' _Beryl thought, anger bubbling. While they were eating Endymion kept looking at Serenity and almost spilled meatballs on his shirt. After dinner Serenity asked to be excused and Queen Serenity said yes. While she left Endymion decided to follow and so he asked his mother if he could be excused and she said "No Endymion, you have to stay here since this is your ball. But, I'll let you go when the dancing has begun." She said that not knowing he wanted to follow Serenity.

Princess Beryl then decided to give Serenity a piece of her mind and asked her mother to be excused and followed serenity out into the gardens. Beryl then went up to Serenity and said "Hello Serenity. How are you this lovely evening?" "I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" "Can I tell you something Serenity?" "Yes.." Serenity said. "Stay away from Endymion! He's mine not yours bitch!" "But I haven't done anything except talk and don't you worry your little heart out I don't think he even likes me. I promise you I won't take **your boyfriend." **"It better stay that way and if it does, this will be the beginning of a good and lasting friendship."

At that moment Serenity felt sorry to hear that Endymion was taken by an evil witch like Beryl and wished it wasn't true. "Then if that is all you have to say I'll be going now, to walk around the palace." Serenity said. "Okay then, Bye Serenity and nice to meet you. Let's catch up later. Shall we?" Beryl said calmly and nicely. "Yes." Serenity lied and left to walk around the palace.

Well.. Here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story is about the love of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon. Also I put that Nephrenia, Beryl, and Diamond are related to each other and is from the Negaverse even thought they aren't. I love to read fan fiction, and this is my first attempt at writing, but I'm not perfect. I do try as hard as I can to write a good story, so please no flames. **Constructive **criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others do not belong to me but this story does.

**Chapter 3: The Uncalled For Happening **

By: Reena Bernadette

Summary:This takes place during the Silver Millennium. In this story Serenity and Beryl is fighting for Endymion's affection and love. Who will he chose? Will Serenity end up with Diamond?

**KEY: **

"TALKING."

_'THINKING.'_

**EMPHASIS. **

_MEMORY/FLASHBACK _

When Serenity left, the dancing had just begun and Endymion went out to look for Serenity but instead found the evil Princess Beryl. He then asked, "Have you seen Princess Serenity out here ?" She then replied with selfish intent, "No, but do you want to walk around with me while looking for her ?" Unhappily Endymion agreed while Beryl was overflowing with happiness. So they walked together while Beryl was just staring at Endymion intently looking for Serenity.

Beryl then persuaded Endymion to sit with her by a fountain. All the while Endymion was think how compared Serenity, Beryl just did not have the beautiful blond hair and the blue eyes that you can totally get lost in. She then began to dreamily talk to Endymion and so didn't notice him quietly and quickly leave her. When she looked up to stare at Endymion once again she became enraged and stomped like a like kid all the way to the palace, red and steaming. Beryl then decided to take her seat next to her mother looking intently at the door for any sign of Endymion. While Beryl was in the palace Endymion went around looking for Serenity with relief that he was away from that annoying Beryl.

Serenity, meanwhile was walking around the palace deep in thought about a certain black haired prince. When suddenly someone appeared behind and to her disappointment was Prince Diamond one of her annoying suitors. "Hello, Diamond." Him being so happy to see her said "Hey Sere!" "What do you need?" He then tried to make a move while saying "You!" She tried to get out of he forcefully and unwanted embrace but could not. "Diamond you get off me right now! You hear!" But he just wouldn't get off. Endymion hearing Serenity screaming came and saw what was taking place. He then came a punch Diamond hard in the face which threw him off Serenity. "leave Serenity alone!" Endymion said in a fury. So Diamond ran off and "I'll be back for you Serenity!"

Endymion began to feel the concern wash over him. "Are you okay Serenity?" "Yes, Endymion . Thank you for helping me!" "You welcome. Who was that guy?" "Just one of my suitors who is always pestering me with marriage. Which I keep refusing and he still won't take no for an answer!" "Well, shall we go back to the palace?" Serenity then said, "No, not yet." "Why?" Endymion asked confused. "It's because I believe what you are doing is wrong since you should be escorting **YOUR GIRLFRIEND** Beryl to the palace instead of me. Plus, she told me to leave you alone." "**WHAT?!** Beryl is not my girlfriend and thank god for that! She SO annoying!" At that she began to blush with embarrassment and said, "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know." "It's okay. Oh! I'm single by the way." Endymion then grinned and winked at her._ Hmm...He looks so cute like that._ Serenity began to laugh and asked, "Shall we go back to the palace then?" "Sure."

Well, there's Chapter 3! Hope you've enjoyed, and please send me comments and suggestions of any sort. I love feedback! Sorry if it took me this long to write and also if it's to short.


End file.
